A Summer's Confession
by AthenaSmile
Summary: Minerva's attracted to power. Well, Natsu IS quite powerful, isn't he? And Erza's been persuading her into giving up the darkness. A NaVa [NatsuXMinerva] fic. (I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

A Summer's Confession

Disclaimer: If I owned FT, I wouldn't have to add this. I don't own it, Mashima does.

A/N: This is a NaVa (NatsuXMinerva) fic. The idea came to me last year, but then I'm not a really good writer so I only tried to write it now. Minerva might be OOC, but then that's because she's showing her inner-girly side here; just so you know, Minerva IS STILL a girl. Not a man. Not going to ask you guys to R&R. I just hope that you enjoy it at least. :)

* * *

It was a sunny day in Magnolia, and the town's top guild, Fairy Tail, was as boisterous as ever. It was only three days ago that the town was almost completely destroyed from the attack of the dark guild Tartaros, but it's as if the guild had already forgotten all about it. Like always, the middle of the guild hall had become a war zone that started off with a certain fire mage and ice mage's rivalry.

"Beast Arm: Iron Bull!", Elfman exclaimed, and sent Natsu flying towards the wall.

As Natsu was about to get back into the rumble, the wall clock hanging above him crashed onto his head. He took it and was about to just leave it on the table near him when he saw what time it was.

"It's 8:59?! Oh shit, Minerva's going to kill me!", Natsu screamed, as he dashed off towards Crocus Garden, ignoring the taunts made by Gray.

"What has Natsu gotten into now?", Lucy asked, sitting at the bar counter.

"Minerva asked him to help her settle her things in at Crocus Hotel.", Mirajane answered.

"But why would she ask for Natsu though?"

"I don't really know. Hmm, worried about your boyfriend?~"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

* * *

Sitting at one of the benches at Crocus Garden plaza, a woman that attracted the attention of plenty of men passing by was remembering the events that had just happened to her.

_._

_[flashback]_

_Fairy Tail had just defeated Tartaros, and at one part of the battle field sat Erza beside Minerva. Erza had not wanted to fight Minerva. She still believed that Minerva could still be saved from the dark path she had gone into._

_In the midst of their battle – Minerva attacking Erza, and Erza just dodging, parrying or countering her attacks, all the while trying to persuade Minerva to leave the darkness; Natsu had defeated Master E.N.D. Minerva stopped attacking and stared at the direction where the burst of magical energy came from. She couldn't believe it. The fire dragon slayer had done it again._

_The dragon slayer began getting into her attention when he charged in at the hotel they were staying at during the Grand Magic Games. She couldn't believe that her father was being driven to a corner, and it was all because her father kicked out a member of theirs._

_She became more aware of the fire dragon slayer after defeating Sabertooth's twin dragon slayers. She had started to ponder on his power – the power he stated he uses to protect his loved ones. By this point, it wasn't merely a fascination anymore. She had even decided to learn his name from Sting once, and in Minerva's book, that was a big thing._

_"Will I be able to find out the secret of your power if I joined Fairy Tail, Dragneel?", she inwardly asked._

_She closed her eyes for a moment, in deep thought._

_"Fine, I'll stop this and join Fairy Tail.", Minerva said._

_Erza wondered what made the sudden change of heart but disregarded it, and just smiled – happy that she was able to prevent someone from becoming another Jellal._

_[flashback]_

_._

"I'm he-!", Natsu screamed, running to the place that Minerva told him to meet her at, before tripping.

"You're late.", Minerva complained as she pulled back the foot she used to trip on the unsuspecting Natsu.

"I said to come here at 9 a.m. sharp, but what time is it now?", she asked calmly, though the tone of her voice made it seem otherwise, as she crossed her arms under her breasts, all the while tapping her foot.

Natsu gave the clock tower in the middle of Crocus Garden a quick glance.

"Hey, I'm only 15 seconds late!"

Minerva raised an eyebrow at the complaint.

"I'm sorry for being late.", Natsu responded feebly.

She eyed him for a bit before she walked away – that told Natsu to shut up and follow. As they were walking, Natsu tried to remember just how he ended up in that situation.

.

_[flashback]_

_The war between Fairy Tail and Tartaros had ended, and it was finally time to go back home. Exhausted physically, mentally, emotionally, and magically, the guild had decided to come back to Magnolia by train._

_Natsu had not given any complaints about the decision until he found out that the hope he had clung to was still unconscious._

_"She can't help it. Wendy's still a child and it was her first time using Dragon Force on her own.", Carla told Natsu when he inquired on Wendy._

_After five minutes, not being able to stand Natsu's mumbling anymore, Minerva cast her magic on him, making him levitate steadily in place._

_Natsu, noticing that he wasn't feeling sick due to the train's rocking movement anymore, turned to the source of his relief. He got into a kneeling position while extending his hand to her._

_"Oh wonderful goddess, how could a humble mortal such as I ever repay you?", Natsu asked, in pseudo-knight tone._

_"Hmmm…"_

_[flashback]_

.

"Come in."

"Huh?"

Without noticing, Natsu was already standing in front of Minerva's hotel room.

"I said, 'come in'. My things aren't going to move themselves."

"Right.", he answered as he motioned to enter her hotel room.

"You could start by moving these into the living room," Minerva ordered, "and don't you dare break anything.", she added threateningly, before leaving Natsu with a pile of boxes.

Natsu effortlessly did as ordered, all the while mumbling something about running of his stupid mouth and tyrannical women. Though he's complaining now, he was still grateful for Minerva's magic on the train.

In the middle of moving the boxes, a number of stuffed toys fell to the floor. Natsu figured that the box might not have been taped properly. As he was picking them all up, he noticed that half of them were dragons, going through the various shades of red.

"Cute choice.", he gleefully commented, before feeling a gaze of someone behind him.

"Uh, the boxes were…I, uh…I did not break anything…uhm…I'm sorry!", he stammered, covering his head with his arms, and closing his eyes, preparing for the coming beating.

Five seconds…

Ten seconds…

No punches came, so he tried taking a peek and saw Minerva, her face a bit red, hugging her dragon plushies.

"Speak of this again, and you're going to wish that I was as kind as your girlfriend."

"Yes ma'am...I don't have a girlfriend though."

"You don't? Oh…well, whatever. Just don't speak of this to anyone.", Minerva turned to go back to her room.

.

"He doesn't have a girlfriend.", she murmured, as she leaned on the door, hugging the plushies tighter.

* * *

Edit: I just didn't like how my username isn't centered right below the title, so I just removed it instead.


	2. Chapter 2

A Summer's Confession

Disclaimer: If I owned FT, I wouldn't have to add this, and NatsuXMinerva should have happened already. Do you see Natsu and Minerva together now? No? Then I don't own it, Mashima does.

A/N: Thank you to those who took their time to read my work (and liked it). To those that don't, I'm sorry if you didn't like it. (I'm assuming that there weren't really any expectations since it was my first time writing.) Like always, no need to really R&R. I just hope you enjoy.

* * *

"I Natsu Dragneel, take you, Minerva Orlando, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the woman you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us.", Natsu vowed to Minerva genuinely.

"W-w-what?! Partner? Love?!", Minerva inwardly asked.

She just stared at Natsu as he put on a diamond ring on her ring finger. As if having woken up from a trance, she started noticing her surroundings. They were in a church; the whole guild's seated as audience; Natsu's wearing a white tuxedo that made him look very gentlemanly and handsome, and a ring that matches hers on his ring finger; and finally, herself, wearing a beautiful white gown that did not fail to highlight her body's curves

."You may now kiss the bride.", the priest said in a joyous tone.

Following the priest, Natsu unveiled Minerva. His left hand proceeded to the back of her head, while his other hand snaked its way to her waist, as Natsu gazed at her lovingly – his face coming closer and his eyes slowly closing.

"W-w-wait! A k-k-kiss?! No!", Minerva screamed, but not voice came out.

"Natsu!...no…don't, stop…hm", she whimpered; her body giving in as she steadily closed her eyes.

"Natsu…", Minerva voiced softly.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Minerva?", Natsu sleepily asked.

Minerva hastily opened her eyes to find Natsu's face very close to her own. She immediately pulled back and got off from her bed before voicing an angry complaint.

"What are you doing here?!"

Natsu, trying to remove the sleep in his eyes, got up on the bed, and stretched his arms while yawning. "I stayed the night over.", he answered, yawning once more as he stared at Minerva.

"I know that you slept over. What I'm asking is why you're sleeping on my bed, beside me!", she asked, trying to make herself sound angrier, but recalling the dream she just had made the faint blush on her cheeks to go a shade darker.

"But your bed is so comfy~", Natsu whined like a child, "and Lucy always lets me sleep on her bed, so why couldn't you?"

"You sleep with Lucy?!"

"Yeah, why not?", Natsu asked, looking at Minerva confusedly. "Even Erza lets me sleep with her."

"Even Erza?!", Minerva continued to scowl at him.

"What's wrong?", Natsu asked in concern.

"It's nothing. Hurry up and get off from my bed, then leave."

"Can't I have a cup of coffee?"

"No."

"Just one cup of coffee?~", Natsu pleaded, adding in his puppy-dog eyes. Mirajane had taught him this trick once when they were younger – against Erza's strict teaching methods. Since then, Erza couldn't seem to get any stricter whenever he pulled the trick off during their classes.

"F-fine. But that's it, then you leave. Got it?", Minerva tried to say angrily, but failed miserably.

"Where the hell did he learn such a thing?!". She inwardly cursed, losing to Natsu's cute plea. "Stupid hormones…"

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

That day, when Natsu entered the guild with Minerva, most of the guild had confused looks on their faces. Minerva joining Fairy Tail had only been known to a few, so Droy, curious about Minerva, approached Natsu on his table.

"Hey Natsu, what is a wizard from a dark guild doing here?", Droy asked in a low, almost angry voice.

"And the one who mercilessly beat Lucy up no less!", Jet added, standing on the opposite side of the table.

"Well…you'll see.", Natsu answered, looking at Minerva who sat alone at a table near the guild master's office.

After everyone had arrived, Minerva had been formally introduced and admitted to the guild. Half of the guild protested at the decision, but hearing that it was the idea of Erza, and that it had actually been approved of the master even before Erza had asked, they had relented at the decision.

"Old folks like me have to take responsibility for guiding young people who have strayed off course.", Makarov declared as he stamped Fairy Tail's insignia on her waist – where her previous insignias have been placed.

"Master, I don't think touching Ms. Orlando anywhere else is part of the insignia stamping?", Mirajane asked with a smile, grabbing the master's hand before he could cop a feel.

"I wasn't going to do that. How rude.", Makarov retorted.

"So that's why he wanted her to join!", the rest of the guild members inwardly accused.

Minerva glared at Makarov before nodding a thank you at the smiling maiden.

"If that is all, then I'd be taking my leave now.", Minerva stated, before making her way towards the door.

"Hey gramps!". Natsu shouted, getting the attention of half of the guild and a certain leaving mage.

"Could you place Minerva in a team with me?", he asked, smiling.

The guild was in shock for the random request. Even Minerva was made to look back at the crowd she was just leaving.

Makarov eyed Natsu for a few seconds before nodding a smile.

"You don't mind, do you?", Makarov asked, shifting his attention at Minerva, the smile on his face still present.

"If that's what you have decided.", Minerva answered sternly. She continued to head out, Natsu in tow.

.

"Why did you allow that, Master?", Mira wondered.

"It could help ease the tension with the other members.", Makarov answered.

"That's right.", Erza affirmed. "I was also going to suggest her in a team with me since I was the one who asked her into the guild, but why Natsu?", Erza continued with a question.

"I heard that Minerva asked Natsu for help yesterday. Aren't they on friendly terms?", Makarov inquired.

"They also entered the guild hall together this morning!", Mira gleefully added.

"Well, either way, it could also help with Lucy, considering how most of the guild only held anger because of the naval battle.", Makarov ended, as he went back to his office – continuing to arrange Minerva's records for the new council.

Erza thought about it a bit more before seeing Mira in complete delight. "She's planning something again.", Erza noted.

* * *

I'm sorry how the chapters are mostly nonsense fluff. I have the "important" *still fluff* parts of the story in my mind already, I just don't know when to put them (Teehee~).


	3. Chapter 3

A Summer's Confession

Disclaimer: If I owned FT, I wouldn't have to add this. I don't own it, Mashima does.

A/N: Hello. Have you read the latest FT chapter? I was crushed. T_T It's like I'm fighting a losing battle (to be honest, I had high hopes for NaVa...I mean, Minerva's past is how I thought of it in the first place) [I'm praying Sabertooth twin dragonslayers lose against Mard Geer; Natsu should beat him! :3 ] Anyway! No point in sulking now, onto the third chapter. Enjoy. :)

* * *

Lucy came to the guild after returning from their previous family estate. It was a trip she had gone to, to unwind from losing Aquarius. Upon entering the guild, she sat at the bar, as usual.

"How was your trip?", Mira asked, while sliding a cup of coffee in front of Lucy.

"Thanks. It was ok. I'm fine now."

Even if she did said that, Mira knew that Lucy wasn't really completely fine, but she does not mean to pry too much, so she decided to change the topic.

"Oh. Minerva had been officially admitted to the guild yesterday. Though like with Gajeel, she did not really receive most of the member's approval."

"I see."

"But Natsu approved of her; she's also your team mate now!", Mira gleefully added.

"What? Really? How?"

"Natsu asked Master to add her in your team."

"I see."

"Hm? Do you not like her to be your teammate?"

"No. I don't really dislike her. I mean, what happened in the past, especially in the GMG's naval battle was because of my weakness. I'm actually a bit thankful that she did not send me out right away - that I was able to at least add points for our guild."

"Then is it because she might steal Natsu from you?~"

"T-that's not it! I do like Natsu, but not like that. Natsu's like the younger brother I never had. He's childish, playful, cheeky, but you can count on him always. As an only child, being with him feels like I'm an older sister taking care of her younger brother.", she smilingly answered, looking at the cup, stirring her coffee.

"Then?"

"It's just that, I feel that she doesn't really like me, so she might say something bad and the guild might react to it negatively.", Lucy took a sip of her coffee before continuing, "I want us to be friends."

"But I wonder why she was added to our team?", Lucy asked all of a sudden.

"Master had the same thoughts as you, so he thought Natsu could mediate between her and the guild, as for Natsu…I'm not really sure.", Mira answered, grabbing the cup Lucy had just finished the coffee from.

"Why not ask him later?", Mira suggested, as she turned her back on Lucy, the smile on her face hidden from Lucy's view.

"I guess I'll do that. I'm a bit tired from the trip. See you later, Mira.", Lucy bid her farewell, as she stood and headed back to her apartment.

* * *

That afternoon, Lucy went to Natsu's usual table to ask him about Minerva. For some unknown reason, the usual crowd wasn't with him and it was just Natsu and Lucy seated beside each other – talking, and at some times, Lucy giving Natsu a bump on the head.

Minerva was at the guild hall too. She had brought in a sofa that she seemingly liked, together with a small table to match. Mira had decided to check up on the things Minerva brought.

After staring at Minerva from behind her, with Mira's body a little bit leaned forward, with her hands behind her - her left holding her right, Mira decided to break the silence between them.

"You like Natsu, right?", Mira smilingly asked.

"Huh?! W-where did you get that idea?", Minerva asked, turning around to face the barmaid behind her.

Mira just kept on smiling. The staring contest lasted for a few seconds before Minerva nodded a bit, a slight blush on her face.

"This woman. I don't like her.", Minerva thought about the barmaid.

"Since when?", Mira continued her questions, the smile on her face still evident.

"Why do I have to answer that?", Minerva asked in a taunting manner despite the blush creeping on her face, as she seated on her sofa, her legs crossed.

"Hmmm…I could tell Natsu?~"

Mira only meant to tease Minerva. No matter how slow a budding love seemed to her, she never forced a party to confess. "Well, Minerva's new so an exception here and there wouldn't hurt.", Mira thought.

Minerva grabbed Mira's hand as she was about to head to where Natsu was. Mira only looked at her with the smile that still hadn't left her face.

"When he charged in at our hotel…", Minerva meekly answered. Lowering her head, she stared at the floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

Mira wanted squeal in excitement at the how cute Minerva was at the moment, but had to control it since she wasn't finished with her "interview" yet.

"Hoh~ So the reason why, at the naval battl-"

"Yes. But I didn't want Fairy Tail to lose the points so…"

"Aawe!~ You're so cute~", Mira couldn't help but hug Minerva. Mira continued to hug her for a few seconds before calming down.

"So, when are you going to tell him? I mean…"

Minerva followed Mira's line of sight and saw Natsu and Lucy laughing – enjoying themselves.

"Natsu said that they're not going out."

"Not yet. I remember Lucy said that she likes Natsu.", Mira said, turning to leave.

"As a younger brother", Mira added in her mind, giggling.

Minerva only continued to stare at them as she remained seated, thinking about what Mira said to her about Lucy.

* * *

Minerva, on her way to the guild hall, was thinking about what Mira had told her the day before.

"So that blonde actually likes him. Tch, I should've finished her at the naval battle. Well, no matter. They're still not together anyway.", Minerva set the idea aside, pushing through the guild doors, before a rushing Gray, with only his boxers on, ran towards her.

"Out of the way!", Gray warned Minerva, before he could accidentally crash into her.

Minerva, quick to realize what was about to happen, teleported Gray in a space pocket before throwing him out randomly somewhere at the guild - above Juvia.

"Gray-sama? What are you doing there?", Juvia asks.

"How about you stop squeezing me to your chest, instead of asking how I got here?", Gray calmly asked back, wearing a faint blush.

After Juvia let go of her hug on Gray's head to her chest, he stood up and quickly ran outside the guild hall. Juvia, used to Gray ignoring her sometimes, stood up and headed towards Minerva instead. She leaned a bit forward, her head lowered, before she spoke.

"I'm sorry that Gray-sama had caused you trouble.", Juvia humbly apologized.

Juvia knew the awkwardness of an enemy-turned-friend, so she felt a connection with the new Fairy Tail mage.

Minerva eyed her for a while. "She's that water mage on the naval battle.", she thought.

"You love him.", Minerva stated all of a sudden.

"Hm? Ah, oh, yes. Juvia does.", Juvia sincerely answered.

Then, as if trying to clear any misunderstandings, she continued, "But sadly, it's only me feeling this."

Minerva saw the hurt in the eyes of the woman before her. She didn't want to be in any trouble if the guild mate before her cried so she tried comforting the water mage. "I'm sure he'll come through to admitting that he likes you too."

Seeing that she lightened up a bit, she added with a smile, "It's his loss if he doesn't."

Noticing the beautiful soft smile she gave her, Juvia jumped to a conclusion, "You're not trying to make Juvia feel better so you could steal Gray-sama from Juvia, are you?!", Juvia accused.

"I only like power.", Minerva calmly defended.

"But Gray-sama is strong.", Juvia argued.

"I don't like strippers.", Minerva immediately answered.

"Then if it's not Gray-sama...perhaps, Natsu?", Juvia innocently guessed.

If it were any other person, it wouldn't have been noticed, but it was the girl who was disliked as a child because of her magic, the girl who had been taken advantage of - lied to for their own evil purposes, the girl who had learned to read the small changes in people's expression to know if they're lying or telling the truth - to be able to read people. It was Juvia who was with her, so the slight widening of her smile and eyes gave her answer away.

Before Minerva could even answer Juvia's question, she was already responded to, as if she did.

"Juvia shall support Master's love!", Juvia claimed, as she held Minerva's hands at chest level.

"I'm not really...", Minerva denied.

"Don't worry! Juvia shall not tell Master's secret. Master is-", Juvia was excitedly saying before she got raised in a princess carry.

"Ah, how I missed my princess.", Lyon dramatically sighed.

"So that's why Gray-sama left without minding Juvia.", Juvia sadly thought, not even noticing that Lyon had carried her outside to a date.

Minerva only whispered a short "Good luck" before she continued reading her book.

* * *

Thanks for reading...[And sorry for the others' waste of time...]


	4. Chapter 4

A Summer's Confession

Disclaimer: If I owned FT, Sting and Rogue will lose against Mard Geer, because being the "strongest" is supposedly in Natsu's job description. I don't own it, Mashima does.

A/N: It's really been hard these past 2 weeks. It's my first time feeling so sad over a ship that failed to sail. It's like I'm the one who's broken-hearted. Anyway, I'll try my best to finish this at least. I owe you people who read that much. As always, enjo-…

* * *

"Hey, Minerva!", Natsu called as he entered the guild hall excitedly.

"Hm?", Minerva turned her head to see the ever so noisy dragon slayer.

"Fight me!", Natsu challenged.

"Excuse me?"

"Fight me.", Natsu reiterated.

"You know how we never really fought since you only blocked my attack last time? And besides, that was a sneak attack! It didn't count, you hear me?! Also, I figured that since you're as strong as Erza, you'd have to be really strong, right?", Natsu babbled.

"I'm not _as strong_ as Erza, I'm _stronger_.", Minerva interjected with an offended tone.

"Even better then! When I beat you, that would mean that I also beat Erza. Hahahaha!", Natsu exclaimed with a smug.

"I don't mind, but what's in it for me?", Minerva asked, as if baiting for something.

"Well…hmm…", Natsu thought about it for a while, his excitement settling down for the moment.

"How about a bet? Or a punishment?", Mira proposed from the bar counter, her suspiciously radiant smile hidden from where Natsu and Minerva are seated.

"How about I stop hanging out on your room if I lose? Not like I'll lose though.", Natsu said.

"Natsu hangs out in Minerva's room?", Lucy asked. The question in her mind of why the dragon slayer had been in her room less often, just answered.

"He says that the room service at Crocus Hotel is great. The food is good and he seems to get it for free; they do charge it on her though.", Gray answered, sitting beside Lucy at the bar.

"I don't need a bet to make you stop coming over to my room.", Minerva calmly rejected.

"Then why doesn't she?", Mira smilingly thought to herself.

"So what do you propose then? Let's just fight already! I'll do whatever if I lose!", Natsu impatiently rambled.

"Minerva smiled for a quick moment before she quietly stood up and agreed to the condition.

"Do they really have to do this?", Lucy worriedly asked.

"Well, it _was_ Flame-brain who challenged her.", Gray responded.

"A man does not back out from his own challenge!", Elfman cried.

* * *

"Natsu, stop this already! You can't just pick a fight with the new members; we'll lose potential guild mates! Stop it, ok?", Lucy half-pleadingly asked.

"There she goes again. Was what that barmaid said, really true?", Minerva thought annoyingly of the stellar spirit mage. "Natsu is mine."

"It's fine. This is partly guild entertainment anyway.", Gray half-heartedly assured her.

"But…", Lucy wasn't able to finish her sentence when Cana signaled for the battle to start.

"Begin!"

Natsu charged forward at Minerva. Lucy frantically thought of a good condition to bait Natsu into stopping.

"If you stop this now, you can order all the free food you want and have them delivered to my apartment, for free, instead!", Lucy desperately shouted.

"Really? All the food?!", Natsu excitedly turned his head to look at Lucy for confirmation, before tripping on a rock that seemed to appear out of nowhere, and landed face first on the ground.

Minerva walked steadily towards the grounded Natsu. Everyone watching was curious as to how the battle will end. Then, everyone gaped. Minerva squatted in front of Natsu, lifted his face up, and pressed her lips onto his. The kiss was a simple peck on the lips, but it lasted long enough for Natsu to actually realize that he, indeed, was kissed. She stood up and smirked at Lucy before casually leaving as if nothing had happened.

"I think she was trying to say that she owns Natsu, and you shouldn't interfere.", Mira, smiling knowingly, gave her own explanation on what just happened.

"You should probably revoke your deal with him.", Gray managed to voice out, still surprised at what just happened.

"You're probably right. Ha ha ha…"

* * *

The day passed by quietly. Mira and the girls who weren't currently on a mission tried to put together theories between Minerva and Natsu. Elfman was sitting alone at a table, thinking about something, and surprisingly, he wasn't muttering anything relating to "being a man". Gajeel seemed to be writing something on a sky blue notebook that seemed to have the words "for", "Songs", and "Levy" at the cover. Gray just stared at an empty space, not even bothering that he's shirtless. Natsu, after a minute or two after Minerva had left, stood up and headed "home". He requested for Happy to stay the night at Lucy's or Wendy's. Happy seemed to be going to do so without Natsu telling him, understanding that he needed time to think about a few things, alone.

The next day came, and everyone at the guild stopped talking about what happened yesterday because Minerva's present at the guild hall. She was seated at the table she had personally brought in a day or two after she was admitted to the guild, because her pride won't allow her to sit at a regular wooden table and chair set. She seemed to be reading a book.

Nobody dared make a noise, except for Mira who was humming a tune while cleaning the bar counter and cupboard. Everyone started arriving. Usually, everyone would just take up quests on the guild board and leave, but this time, they were just sitting on their tables, obviously waiting for an event to happen. Silence filled the air until Natsu walked into the guild. Not kicking the doors, nor pushing it while energetically shouting anything; just normally walked in.

All eyes were on him and a few glances at Minerva. He stopped for a moment after seeing that Minerva was around, and continued straight towards her table. Natsu stood before her for a good thirty seconds, only staring at her, seemingly trying to confirm something within him, before he spoke up.

"I'm not really sure about what had been happening recently.", Natsu breathed in before continuing to speak.

"And I might not really understand it at all unless you flat out explain it to me.", he half-laughingly added, scratching the back of his head.

"But I do know about how I feel, at least.", he resolutely looked again at Minerva, who was still facing her book, though he knew that she was listening.

"I'm not really good with words so I'll skip the reasons for why and the processes for how. Well, if you want to know, I could tell you some time.", he side-commently offers.

"Minerva, I…", Natsu started, staring down at her table.

"I think I'm in love with you.", Natsu said in a soft voice.

"Hm? What was that?", Minerva teasingly asked, taking a peek at him from her book.

"I said that I love you.", Natsu said in a louder voice.

"I'm sorry, I can't really hear you with all these noise.", Minerva said, despite there not really being any much noise. In fact, you'd doubt that it was Fairy Tail at how quiet it was than usual.

"Damn it, I said that I LOVE YOU!", Natsu shouted, pulling Minerva up and hugging her tightly.

"So, uhm…what do you say? Would you be mine..?", Natsu asked in a whisper, not letting go of the hug.

Minerva returned the hug and just smiled, knowing that she was finally able to make her dragon slayer, officially hers.

Whistles, wolf howls, and a few claps were heard afterwards. Mirajane can be seen squealing for joy at the happening, pressing the shutter button every now and then. Erza was happy for Minerva because now, she had someone to keep her in the light.

Gray was indifferent about it because Natsu actually pulled a fast one on him. He hadn't even confessed to Juvia yet! Maybe it's time to just admit that he, too, likes her. As for Juvia, she's happily congratulating her master from behind a wooden beam.

"Perhaps one day, Gray-sama would also confess to Juvia.", she thought.

She doesn't really mind waiting for her prince, though it would seem that she doesn't really need to wait at all. Gray just went and held her hand, looking away with a blush on his face.

"I'm sorry it took me this long."

Juvia covered her mouth with her free hand, her eyes wide in surprise and happiness, a single tear trailing her cheek. She couldn't hold herself back from hugging him, and this time, Gray didn't try to push her away.

The other guys, as if going with the flow, invited their girls onto their own businesses. Gajeel, with his guitar on his back, dragged Levy to the back door, while Elfman escorted Evergreen out for a walk, muttering something about real men being more honest with their feelings.

"I'm going to need more films.", Mirajane quipped.

"You had been mine since the day I started having an interest in you, Natsu.", Minerva whispered onto his ear. The sound of his name from her mouth, made his face turn to a light blush. She felt him get a bit warmer before she kissed him, and this time, it wasn't a simple peck.

* * *

One more chapter to go. I hope the next week's FT update is easy on the heart. Forever MinervaXNatsu. (Even though I ship, I'm still human to get sad.)


	5. Chapter 5

A Summer's Confession

Disclaimer: If I owned FT, I wouldn't have to add this. I don't own it, Mashima does.

A/N: I'm sorry that it took me this long to update. (If you'd notice it's usually less than 10 days.) I have no excuses. And I'm sorry for another thing...this isn't the last chapter like I said on my previous chapter. I don't like an even number for my number of chapters so I was planning on only having 5, but then again, I'm too lazy + busy to type it all in this. Sorry. Well, without further ado...

* * *

A month had passed since Natsu and Minerva started going out with each other.

The other guild members had opened up to her more, now that she's Natsu's girlfriend. They had also started taking up quests, though Gray and Erza stopped coming with them unless requested, either by the guild master or the client. After "that" day, Gray had officially partnered with Juvia on his quests, while Erza often took Wendy or Lucy, but mostly alone. Natsu would still invite Lucy on a few jobs, explaining that since they were a team first, she could come with them; Lucy strongly refuses unless she needs to pay her rent immediately.

* * *

Three Fairy Tail mages were currently in the middle of the forest. They finished the quest they were on earlier than expected, so the overly eager mage of the three suggested to go back home, even though it was getting late. Through persistence, the two other followed with the decision, and because of that, they had to camp out in the forest. They had already finished setting up – to be precise, Natsu had finished setting up Lucy's tent.

"Here you go."

"Thanks. Though I could've finished this by myself you know."

"It's fine. It's not like I had to set up a tent. Camping out means sleeping under the stars!"

"Anyway, what are we going to do about food?"

"Minerva brought them."

Lucy was a little bit surprised by this. She didn't mean to offend, but Minerva didn't seem to be the caring-mindful type. But then again, she wasn't also the type to eat tasteless grilled winged-fish. As if hearing what the two were talking about, Minerva came to them.

"So, shall we eat?", she said while gesturing to the wooden table that was unnaturally present in the middle of the forest. It had three medium-sized picnic baskets on top, and three wooden stools surrounding the table.

"The two are for Natsu by the way.", she added before heading to the table.

Lucy followed her without word, Natsu behind her.

Natsu sat beside Minerva, while Lucy sat in front of them. The first picnic basket stored sandwiches and, rice balls; the second grilled meat; and the third had roasted chicken drumsticks and a few more rice balls.

Lucy stared at all the food.

"Wow. This is a lot. And they all look good.", she said in surprise.

Minerva smirked at Lucy, as if she won her at something.

"Ha ha...Did you cook all these?"

"Yes. Whenever we go on a quest, Natsu tends to make us camp out so I had to make these beforehand."

"Her power is so handy!", Natsu butted in after swallowing what either would be a bite of roast chicken or grilled meat, as he was holding both on each hand.

They continued eating. Then, one way or another, the sauce of the grilled meat got spilled on Lucy's cheek. Without hesitating, Natsu leaned forward, and licked Lucy's cheek clean.

Minerva, who was about to hand over a napkin, watched this in expressed surprise and hidden anger.

"N-Natsu!", Lucy shouted as she pulled away, a little bit red in the face.

"What? I just licked the sauce.", Natsu reasoned distractedly - wanting to go back on his food immediately.

"That's what napkins are for!", Lucy complainingly argued.

"That's such a waste. What's with you? You don't have to be that mad.", Natsu asked, seriously wondering what was there to be mad about.

They finished eating dinner. Minerva cleaned up the mess before freshening up with damp face towel, and changed into her night wear. That night, Minerva slept in a tent she magically made to appear, away from Natsu, unlike how she was usually snuggled to him. Minerva was silent the whole night and on their way back to the guild.

* * *

A month had passed, and in the three missions they went to together, Natsu noticed the not-so-subtle cold shoulder Minerva had been giving him. At first, he thought that it was just Minerva being herself, but when she broke away from a surprise hug from behind, he figured he must've done something bad, one way or another. She had never refused any "act of loving" from Natsu.

He had been sitting on the bar counter when he let out what he was thinking.

"I wonder if she's mad at me."

The _ever-so-dependable-when-it-comes-to-love_ barmaid heard this.

"What would you do if she is?"

Mira gave a very normal response that you'd think that it wasn't really _that _Mira talking.

She watched Natsu leave the guild hall immediately, and recalled what a certain territory mage had complained to her.

.

_[flashback]_

_"Hmm. They should be arriving today.", Mira thought while tending the guild bar._

_The doors opened and a woman, who appears to be in a good mood but is actually otherwise, entered. She walked towards the bar counter, took a seat, rested her head on her arms, and mumbled._

_"Natsu...mhmm...jerk..."_

_Ever since Mira had figured Minerva's feelings for Natsu, she had been coming to the silver-haired barmaid for "love consultations", though she won't admit it. The first time it happened, Minerva just sat at the bar counter, and started reciting her love problems, as if talking to herself. Mira just smiled at how adorable Minerva was acting and responded to her as if she was also only talking to herself._

"_I think Natsu is childish, but not a jerk." (That's not really true, so what exactly happened?)_

"_He..mhrm…Lucy…"_

"_Natsu and Lucy are great friends." (Didn't he already tell you he doesn't see her that way? And so does she?)_

"_He licked her cheek.", Minerva immediately stated, the facade of talking to herself gone._

_Mira only looked at her with a smile in silence, urging her to continue; not really pointing out that she's not "talking to herself" anymore._

"_And he doesn't care about me.", Minerva added while still facing down._

"_How can you say that?"_

"_On missions, it's always Lucy he cares about.", Minerva continued, turning her head, that was still resting on her arms, to the side._

"_He always asks her if she's alright after a battle. He comes to help her at her part after he finishes with his. He pays more attention at her than me."_

_Minerva raised her head and faced Mira._

"_I'm his girlfriend! It's not like I need help or anything, but I'm a girl too! I want to be pampered at times – to be spoiled by the one that I like.", she voiced louder – her emotions getting the better of her; not like it mattered because she didn't really care if anyone heard her, nor did anyone was able to hear, with how the guild had always been noisy._

_As if getting tired of feeling angry, or feeling relief after voicing out her emotions, she returned to her original collapsed position._

"_I don't know anymore. I'm losing confidence in his feelings for me. Maybe he just saw me as some convenient woman because of my power.", she ended in a softer voice._

"_Well, if it's Natsu, the best approach is to just tell it to him upfront, but then he won't grow up that way. He should realize it himself for them to last longer.", Mira thought._

"_Then why don't you…"_

_[flashback]_

_._

Mira had suggested _the_ "silent treatment", which lead to what Natsu blurted out.

"I hope they make through this.", the barmaid thought.

* * *

The room in a certain hotel was dark, even though it was day, because the curtains were closed. In that dark room, a woman, hugging a pillow, laid on the unfixed bed. A number of what seemed to be dragon plushies were lying on the floor, far from the bed, as if thrown.

"Minerva?", a voice came from outside her room, along with a knock.

"What do you want..?", she asked, after lazily opening the door as if having woken up.

"What? Can't I come over my girlfriend's place anymore?", Natsu said jokingly, but was somehow hinted with nervousness, though Minerva just took it as it was.

Natsu entered her room, pointing out how dark the room was, and lied on the bed.

Minerva turned the lights on and sat on her bed, beside Natsu's head. Natsu stared at Minerva for a few seconds.

"So, are you alright?", Natsu asked, still staring at her.

"Hm? What do you mean?", Minerva asked in response, staring back at him.

"You've been acting weird the past few weeks. I thought something was wrong, so I came to cheer you up!", Natsu proudly and childishly stated.

This lifted Minerva's spirit a little. She was touched by what her loving boyfriend was planning on doing, though it was her that avoided his "genuine acts of love" for her in the first place. Maybe it was different in a way that he had noticed that she was acting out-of-the-ordinary – that it was different; that it had a specific reason now, not just out-of-the-blue surprise hugs and kisses.

Minerva's uplifted spirit crashed when Natsu had started doing what he called "cheering her up". He kept on talking about what funny story he could think of that involved Lucy.

Three more stories later and she finally blurted out what had been bugging her.

"Let's break up."

* * *

A/N: I planned on having one "down" to all this "up" when this was still just in my mind, and this choice was better. [The story could've actually ended with the previous chapter, but then again, I hate even numbers...but after creating chapter 5, I just have to create a chapter 6...Ah! I hate my reasoning. I hope I end it on chapter 6.] Thanks for reading. :)

PS: I didn't know that Crocus and Magnolia are so far away! Welp. What's written is written. I had in mind Crocus Garden and Hotel within Magnolia :3

PSS: My proofreader was not busy with college as well so I had not have him check it for typos, so I'm sorry in advance if there are any.


	6. Chapter 6

A Summer's Confession

Disclaimer: If I owned FT, I wouldn't have to add this. I don't own it, Mashima does...So if you ship Natsu and Minerva now (or before...or maybe in the future), let's all pray to whoever that Mashima actually gets it that Natsu and Lucy are not meant to be! [Bitter]

A/N: So it's finally the last chapter. I hate spoiling but...I'm sorry for the ending. :(

* * *

"Huh?", Natsu asked, dumbfounded.

"Let's break up.", Minerva repeated a bit louder and clearer.

The clock ticked, and a pair of black eyes stared for a moment, before any words have been uttered.

"Ok. If that's what you want.", Natsu responded flatly, changing the direction of his gaze downwards.

"I'm not really good with these kinds of things…so if you say so, then you must be right.", he finished with a sad smile.

* * *

"Mommy, mommy!", a running three year old pink-haired girl, accompanied by a maid with cut chains on both her arms, excitedly called.

A blonde woman bent down to receive the glomp her bubbly daughter always gave her.

"Stella.", the blonde woman said, her daughter in an embrace.

"Were you a good girl with aunt Virgo?", she asked her daughter, before looking at the celestial spirit maid with a smile.

"Uh huh!", the little girl gleefully answered, shifting her head – looking at her mom then at the celestial spirit.

Virgo smiled in return, bowed, and then disappeared.

"Bye bye, auntie Virgo!", Stella was able to say as the celestial spirit disappeared.

Stella excitedly ran and entered the large building that held a banner that read "Fairy Tail". The woman was about to enter as well when a voice called out to her.

"Lucy!", a blonde man with a diagonal scar above his right eye called.

"Sting! What brings you here?", Lucy asked while giving the man named Sting a hug.

"I just got back from a mission and happened to pass by."

"I see. Are you with Rogue?"

"No, I'm actually with-…",

"Sting, hurry up. I dislike being waited for.", the voice of the woman behind him cut off Sting's answer, her hand on her waist, her foot tapping on the pavement.

"Minerva.", a tinge of anxiety mixed in Lucy's voice.

"Well, I guess we'll see you around, Lu-…"

"Mommy! I got daddy!", Stella came running outside, dragging her daddy by the hand.

The attention got directed towards the little girl and the pink-haired man. The man, noticing that his wife wasn't alone, turned his gaze towards the people she was with.

Eyes met.

"Natsu…"

"Minerva…"

...

"Minerva? Hey, Minerva!"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?", Natsu asked, leaning forward, eyeing Minerva's face with worry.

"Y-Yes..?", Minerva distractedly answered.

"Are you sure? I can take Wendy here to let her check on you."

"I'm fine.", Minerva reassured.

"If you say so…", Natsu believed and sat back in relief.

A few seconds passed and the room was filled with silence.

"So…you were going to say something?"

"Hm?"

"Well, you suddenly called my name when I was talking so I thought you wanted to say something."

"Ah."

Minerva's face scrunched. Natsu, seeing that, waited for Minerva quietly – knowing the consequences of disturbing her first hand.

"Me imagining "that" answers that I love Natsu so much that I wouldn't be able to take it if it does happen.", she thought with a slight smile on her lips, while taking a few glances at Natsu, who was sitting quietly, looking so cute – looking around, like a little child.

"Natsu."

"Y-Yes!", he sat straight, faced front, at the sudden mention of his name.

"Do you love me?", she seriously asked, her eyes staring straight at his.

At the bluntness of her sudden question, Natsu blushed a little. Seeing Natsu blush unexpectedly, Minerva felt the weight of her question and turned a healthy shade of red as well, but she did not remove her gaze at Natsu, which made her blush redder every passing second.

Natsu, seeing the serious look on Minerva, concentrated to think. A few grunts and sighs later, he looked at Minerva and answered in his serious tone.

"No."

Minerva's mind almost became blank for a second from shock, then processed quickly. Various thoughts came into mind, failing to register Natsu's voice.

"He doesn't? He doesn't love me? I knew that part of the reason he said he did back then was because I kissed him. But I considered that that could grow if we stayed over time. I didn't want to give up on us. I was willing to become more patient, and tell him upfront if I dislike what he's doing.", she frantically thought, her head slowly lowering.

"But…but that would be useless if he…if he doesn't…love me.", her thoughts stopped for a moment.

Minerva wasn't the type of woman to give up. She'd think of the reason why she was stopped – stopped because she doesn't fail. She doesn't fail because it was simply a detour, and she'd do anything to reach her goal. So now that she's in a detour, she started thinking of why she had to take one and the next step she had to take.

"Did I become weak? I noticed that he also liked me because of how convenient my power is. Does he not need me anymore? He doesn't need me anymore?"

The question in her mind, as if a trigger to her memories, made her remember things she wanted forgotten.

"No. I'm powerful….I'm not weak.", she started uttering what she was thinking softly.

Natsu, worried that his calls weren't reaching her again for the second time today, reached for her shoulders.

"Don't…No!", Minerva screamed the moment she saw hands grabbing her.

She ran towards the dragon plushies on the floor and hugged a number, burying her face in them, while leaning on her closet.

Natsu, getting even more worried at Minerva's unusual and scared behaviour, approached the slightly shaking and whimpering woman. Upon reaching her, he knelt and grabbed her in a hug. A few minutes passed and Minerva seemingly have calmed down.

"Don't cast me aside…", she whispered.

"Minerva?"

"It's nothing. I'm fine now.", she said while trying to push him away.

"Why would I cast you aside?", he asked, looking at her.

"You said you don't love me."

"I don't."

"And you ask me why you'd cast me aside."

"I wasn't finished talking."

Hearing that, she raised her face from her plushies and looked at Natsu.

"Hm?"

"Pfft..Hahaha."

Seeing Minerva disheveled and red from crying, add in the fact that she got into "that" – whatever that was, all because she didn't listen to his complete answer made Natsu laugh.

"Stop laughing! I'm serious!", she grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her.

"I don't love you.", he said for the third time, staring straight at her.

The statement made Minerva's grip and pull on his shirt loose and weak.

"I don't just love you.", he expanded.

Minerva's face showed confusion at Natsu's choice of words.

"Loving you means that it's just the present right? But I'm sure that I'll love you in the future too."

Minerva's confused face…

"So I don't just "love you"."

slowly turned…

"I love you now and forever.", Natsu ended with a smile.

to an angry one.

"You idiot!"

Natsu was knocked out.

* * *

"'And they lived happily ever after', right mommy?", a little girl in pajamas, tucked in bed, asked her mom.

"Hm? No, dear. It was only the beginning of their story.", the raven-haired woman answered with a soft smile.

"So what..." the little girl yawned mid-way, "..happened next, mommy?", she continued, rubbing the droplets on her eyes.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. It's time for you to go to sleep."

"Okay...Good night, mommy."

"Good night."

The woman kissed her daughter on the forehead before going to bed herself.

.

"Now that I think about it, you never did tell me why and how you fell for me.", the woman, snuggled to her husband, stated.

"Do you want to know?", he asked, shifting to look at his beloved.

"I don't have to...you're already mine.", she answered in a grin.

"I love you Natsu."

"I love you...now and forever, Minerva."

* * *

And it's done. Thanks for reading my work. I'm a bit satisfied and not satisfied with it, but what the heck.  
NatsuXMinerva! [that's the whole point of this work anyway :) ]

P.S. Proofreader is still busy with life so I'm sorry. It's difficult proofreading your own work. [I just noticed now that I said "not busy" on my previous chapter, but what the heck, nobody reads these notes anyway...]


End file.
